


Fragile (Handle With Care)

by RapidVibes



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, emphasis on spengler’s hog, i love them both wholeheartedly, janine’s too small for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidVibes/pseuds/RapidVibes
Summary: I wrote this in one sitting and it took 3 hours or more, my retinas are sizzling like fuckin fajitas. Two cool nerds fuck like hell
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Fragile (Handle With Care)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janeb984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeb984/gifts).



> big apologies in advance if there’s any typos or anything like that in this, I didn’t proof read it cause ya girl’s Tired and Frail. i hope it’s not disappointing i haven’t watched ghostbusters in a hot minute and im goin off of turgid memories

Long, spindly fingers crept underneath Janine’s black stocking, squeezing and kneading the soft skin there, his hand could’ve easily wrapped around its entirety if he tried hard enough. 

Janine was tiny, standing at only 5’3” against Egon’s towering 6’2”, kissing had only just begun to be less of a chore. It was an ordeal, getting their bodies used to such a height difference, but it worked out. Everything always worked out between the two, Janine made sure of that.

With her slim, shapely legs wrapped around his narrow waist, and his imprisoned bulge pressing against her wettening core, Janine felt as if she was the sexiest woman alive. The thing is, Egon rarely showed affection. Twas a damn shame too, he was a great kisser when he wanted to be, but he just wasn’t as emotionally available as Janine originally theorized. She’d gotten her ideas of men from romance books she’d read in the school library, where they were seemingly the most handsome and majestic beings to exist, perfect in every way possible. She of course knew this wasn’t true in the first place, but a girl could dream, y’know? 

Egon, in short, was awkward. At first, he’d seemingly ignore her advances and act as if it was a fault in her programming, like it was a small mistake on her part. Like a proton pack misfiring and miraculously fixing itself right after. 

But now as his lips crushed into her own lipstick smeared ones, as their glasses bonked against each other, Janine knew this wasn’t regular old Egon Spengler. No, she’d done something to him, got his engine roaring and purring. And dear god, if he didn’t take her against this table in the next few seconds she’d rip his head off with her bare hands and toss it out the nearest window. 

His breath was deep and sensual, soft grunts filling her mouth and rumbling deep within her chest. His large hands slammed against the table, nearly startling the small woman, and his thrusts became more sloppy and desperate. 

She had to stop him before he creamed his slacks.

Quickly, she unclasped her arms from his neck and pushed against his firm chest gently, careful not to seem like she didn’t want this. He backed away almost immediately, timidly, as if he was a dog that’d just done something he knew wasn’t going to fly with his owner. He looked down at her from over his askew glasses, chocolate brown eyes glazed with the ever powerful mixture of love and lust. “Is there...something amiss?” He murmured after a few beats, Janine was busy catching her breath.

“N-No! Nothin’ at all!” She said, almost panicked. “I uh, just don’t want ya ta get ahead of yaself, y’know?”

She looked him up and down, noticing how just how put together and torn apart he looked. Her sharp eyes caught the way his Adam‘s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. His arms stayed at his sides, hands clenching and unclenching as he decided his next move, which would ultimately be picking Janine up with his wiry strength.

He carried her like it was his job to keep her safe, cradled against him as he lumbered towards Janine’s bedroom. This was her apartment, but he’d been there more than enough times to know exactly where everything was. He was a quick study like that.

Placing her on the bed, he realized quickly that he was in charge of the situation. Pleasing Janine was now essential, and by golly he was going to do just that. Almost desperately, he fumbled this belt buckle for a while before the damned thing clanked open and he speedily undid his grey trousers. Janine watched, like she always did, noting the shakiness of his usually robotically still hands.

Sitting up, Janine knew she couldn’t let this go by too fast. She grasped his wrists in her small, manicured hands, taking them away from his crotch and placing them onto her narrow shoulders.

He took the bait. Long fingers slid into the opening of her cardigan and pushed it off of her arms, letting it pool behind her. One layer down, just a few more to go. His dark, bushy eyebrows cinched in concentration as he worked the buttons on her white blouse. 

Egon smelled amazing. Like a mixture of paper and borrowed cologne, possibly Venkman’s, and she just wanted to bury her face into the crook of his long neck and stay there forever. With all this thinking, she hadn’t realized her shirt was off and thrown somewhere unknown. Looking down, her bra encased breasts were out and about and Egon looked like he was about to explode. 

His voice was unsteady and thick in his throat, gravelly. “Skirt...Janine your skirt, t-take it off.”

The woman bit her lip as he squeezed her shoulders like they were stress balls. Reaching down with her slim arms, she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it, kicking it onto the floor below her bed. Egon’s eyes raked over her body, followed every raise and curve, mapped it all out in his head. She could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

“You gonna stand there ogling me all night or are you gonna fuck me senseless?” It came tumbling from her lips against her will, before she knew what she was saying. You couldn’t take the sassiness out of Janine Melnitz, even if you buttered her up with sexual tension and ripping hot lust. 

The way his eyes darkened should’ve scared her, it was like a big orange sign flashing “caution” right in front of her face but she’d already nibbled at his patience. Why not eat it all? 

He lunged at her, making the bed creak in protest underneath his sudden weight. He pinned both her wrists to the mattress and kissed her ferociously, filled with blazing passion and heat, all teeth and tongue. He tasted like the ice cream sundae they’d shared earlier. Well. Egon had eaten most of it, Janine just wanted to watch him eat it. Lucky him, if she’d eaten as much calorie filled sweets as he has then she’d probably be as wide as a billboard. 

Her gentle fingers tangled in his hair as their hips connected, as they writhed against each other, as her breath gradually picked up to full on panting. “Fuck! Egon, please, oh please fuck me..” she whined against his cheek, smearing her red lipstick from his lips to his jaw. He growled and tightened his grip on her wrists, and yanked himself away, almost as if he was battling himself. 

He snatched off his belt and tossed it behind him, pulled down his pants along with his boxers and out sprang eager Little Egie.

Though, this thing wouldn’t exactly be described as little. Egon’s dick had to have been the biggest real one she’d seen since John Holmes. She swallowed.

Everything in Janine’s mind skid to a halt. How had she not felt that?! 

“Something’s wrong.” His voice sliced through her thoughts, causing her to look up at his increasingly worried features. 

“You’re..you’re so damn big..how are you gonna fit all that-..?” She pondered aloud, her brows knitting. She just couldn’t look away, not even if she pleaded with herself to. With every jolt or twitch, it’d bob and bounce, brushing down against his bare thigh.

He inched closer on the bed, his hands setting against the insides of her thighs, it was like he knew exactly what to do. Like it was etched into his brain. He went down on Janine so fast she barely had time to register it. His thick tongue slid along her satin covered pussy, the heat of it penetrating the thin fabric easy. Her clit twitched in sudden interest.

“O-Oh..!” She burst out, toes curling and bunching the stockings with them. Her hands flung to his dark brown curls, messing them about, tangling her fingers in the pillowy softness. He reached down with one hand and pulled the moistened crotch of her panties away from her pussy, exposing her most private area to the charged air around them. With his other hand, he slid his index finger inside her, and she tightened around him immediately.

He bored his eyes into this action alone, it made her feel like a sexy science experiment, in the best way possible. She was tight indeed, there was no way she could take his cock tonight.

He gulped and pushed deeper, feeling around, coating his finger in her slick. Then came another finger, which happened to be his middle. Her breath hitched.

She’d taken dildos, bananas, cucumbers, her own fingers..but nothing compared to something attached to another human being, it was almost like her cunt was a puzzle and Egon’s appendages were the last few pieces. He scissored them, stretching her to the best of his abilities. While it was just a smidge uncomfortable, the good feelings outweighed the bad ones and the tiniest guttural whimper fell from her lips. “Broken hymen...at least that’s out of the way,” Egon said, not in the slightest bit jokingly. “Do you happen to have any lubricant?” He asked, still focused on how easily his fingers slid in and out of her.

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t. Not with his fingers pumping in her like this. Janine nodded her head and looked toward her nightstand. He got the hint.

He popped his fingers from her and sat up, reaching over with one long arm to said nightstand. He rummaged through the drawer and eventually pulled out a small, clear bottle of thick lube. Sitting up fully now, his legs bent underneath him, he squeezed out a fairly good amount onto his dick and dribbled some onto Janine’s throbbing pussy. It was cold, but she warmed it up pretty quickly. 

Egon jellied his cock up enough to where it’d push in, at least. He wasn’t going to plunge right in, he could very seriously hurt her like that. Tossing the lube not too far away from him on the bed, he gave his dick a few good strokes before he aligned the bulbous tip. 

Grabbing Janine’s hand and squeezing, he pushed onward. Her hole slowly but surely trying to stretch and adjust to him felt like pure heaven. They were both at a loss for words, and Janine felt as if she was going to split in half. 

But….

She’d be lying if she said she wanted him to pull out. Both hands grabbed at what they could, one being Egon’s hand and the other being the sheets. Their eyes locked and for the first time in her life, Janine felt pure love coursing through her veins. Warm tears dribbled down the side of her face not from pain, but from the blinding pleasure of him pushing so powerfully deep. It was an emotion she couldn’t describe even if she tried. A small sob wracked her fragile body and Egon laid against her, wrapping his arms around her to the best of ability as he finally, finally bottomed out. His back and chest heaved as he struggled to keep himself still, as he fought the urge to plow her into the mattress first thing. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his neck, full on crying now. Hot tears mingled with mascara absorbed into his sweater vest, her teeth clenching as she tried not to flat out bawl.

This, this was better than anything she’d ever felt. Egon’s hips ground against her, tight and curt in motion. “It’s all in, baby..” he hissed deeply against her, breathing heavy and hot on her plump cheek. 

Her voice was shaky and small, weak, “fuck me, Egie..I want you to- fuck..I want you to fill me with your cum,” she mewled, and Egon fell over the edge.

The feeling of his hot seed spilling deep inside her, painting her walls, it was just too much. 

With a hoarse cry, Janine came on his cock, squeezing tight and milking him for every drop. His dull nails dug hard into the flesh of her back, leaving crescent shaped indentions on her flawless skin. His earth shattering roar deafened her to only the sound of his voice, and every single equation seemed to make sense.

Nothing else existed in that moment other than Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz, and the bed underneath their heated bodies. 

And strangely enough, Janine found that she didn’t mind that one bit.


End file.
